Andromeda Shun
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-C | At least 4-B | 3-A Name: Andromeda Shun Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 13 - 17 years old Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, 7th and 8th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight/levitation, can travel and cross dimensions, higher senses to track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, can attack from dimensions, his chains can help him escape dimensions, energy blasts, can use his chains to protect himself and deflect attacks, his chains can sense danger, he can use his chains to attack and defend at the same time. Attack Potency: At least Island level ( Seven year old Seiya has this level of power. ) | Star level | At least Solar System level | Universe level (Should be comparable to Pegasus Seiya) Speed: Mach 1 to High Hypersonic | Lightspeed when first awakened, FTL once fully mastered | Massively FTL when first awakened, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered (Crossed the Universe-Sized Hyperdimension in minutes) | Far Higher Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Class E+ Via powerscaling) | At least Class E+ | Class Z+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Class XGJ+ '''| At least '''Class XTJ | Universal Durability: At least Island level with Andromeda Bronze Cloth | Star level with Andromeda Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | Solar System level | Universe level with Andromeda God Cloth Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly limitless Range: Several dozen meters with his Chains | Planetary | Planetary | Galactic/Cross-Dimensional Standard Equipment: Andromeda Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: 'Dislikes Fighting and tends to suppress himself. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Nebula Chain: The Andromeda Saint's signature technique which allows him to manipulate the chains of his Cloth however he pleases. At the most basic, the Nebula Chain is a straight-forward attack where the chains rapidly slice and wrap themselves around the enemy. This attack can be improved by using the Thunder Wave of the chain. Rolling Defense: A simple defensive technique that utilizes Shun's chains in one of two ways: he will either twirl the chains around himself to create a barrier, or set them on the ground to mimic a circular web; this was later named the Circle Defense. In web mode, the chains construct a distance between himself and the opponent, and will discharge energy volts or simply slash the enemy if they attempt to enter the field. Great Capture: A technique that twists the chains to paralyze, capture, or immobilize foes. Shun also uses other ways of capturing opponents with Boomerang Shoot, Spiral Duct, etc. Nebula Stream: A defensive attack that links directly to Shun's Cosmo. It entangles the foe with streams of the Andromeda cosmos in an attempt to paralyze them. As Shun becomes more determined to use his true power, the stream will eventually transfigure into the Nebula Storm technique. Nebula Storm: By the time Shun has chosen to execute it, his Cloth and chains are abandoned (either voluntarily or destroyed by his opponent) to allow him full access to his cosmos. The attack is dispelled as a single burst from the summit of Shun's Cosmo. Because of its extreme destructive nature, Shun will only use it as a last resort. Key: Andromeda Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Andromeda God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Bronze Saint Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints